Hãy nắm lấy tay tôi
'Hãy nắm lấy tay tôi '(Tiếng Mã Lai: Bersedia: Tiếng Anh:'' Hang on Tight'') là bài hát kết thúc mỗi tập của BoBoiBoy. Lời gốc Tiếng Mã Lai Nhạc nền Cả bài Marilah, kita pergi mengembara Inilah masanya, untuk bersuka ria Jangan bimbang, jangan diragu-ragukan Pasti 'kan teruja, biar ia bawa kau pergi Jangan takutkan langit yang gelap Ayuh, beranikan diri sahaja Kita hadapi semua bersama Bersedia Cabaran, akan datang tak menduga Dengan tidak dijangka, mana saja kita berada (berada) Percayalah, aku di sini untukmu Sepanjang perjalanan, bersama hingga akhirnya Jangan takutkan langit yang gelap Ayuh beranikan diri sahaja Kita hadapi semua bersama Bersedia Pergi mengembara Kini masanya Bersedia Dan akan ku janjikan, kau tak akan sendirian Ku bersamamu seiringan, usahlah engkau bimbangkan Kita harungi bersama, dan aku tak 'kan pergi Bersedia Pergi mengembara Kini masanya Bersedia Bersedia Tiếng Anh Nhạc nền Cả bài Take my hand, We're going on an adventure, You'll sure enjoy it somehow, There's no better time than now (time than now)! And don't be afraid, Just leave your doubts behind, It's gonna blow your mind, Just let it take you away! It's doesn't matter if the skies are grey, C'mon, everybody, let's go out anyway, We'll take on anything that comes our way, Hang on...tight! Trouble awaits, With every step you enter a new lane, To catch you by surprise, So we're ready to put up a fight (put up a fight), Trust in me... I am always here for you, In every step of the way, Right beside you to the finish line. It's doesn't matter if the skies are grey, C'mon, every body, let's go out anyway, We'll take on anything that comes our way, Hang on tight, Let's go for a ride, We're right on time, Hang on tight... And I promise at all times, I will stay right by your side, I'll see you through every time, Don't worry, hold on to me tight, I will never walk out on you, I will never leave!... Hang on tight, Let's go for a ride, We're right on time, Hang on tight! Hang on tight!... Lời tiếng Việt Nhạc nền Cả bài Nắm lấy tay tôi, Chúng ta đang đi vào một cuộc phiêu lưu Chắc chắn bạn sẽ thích bằng cách nào đó Không có thời gian tốt hơn so với bây giờ Và không sợ Chỉ để lại tro bụi ở đằng sau Nó sẽ thổi tâm trí bạn Chỉ cần nó đưa bạn đi. Nó không quan trọng khi bầu trời đang xám Hãy đến trên cơ thể của chúng ta hãy đi ra đường Chúng ta sẽ đảm nhận bất cứ điều gì dù cách của chúng tôi Hãy nắm lấy tay tôi... Cách nhân ba, với mỗi bước nhập vào con đường mới Để cho bạn một bất ngờ Vì vậy, chúng tôi đã sẵn sàng để lên một chuyến bay Chỉ cần tôi ở bên bạn Mỗi bước của cách Ngay bên bạn để về đích Nó không quan trọng khi bầu trời đang xám Hãy đến trên cơ thể của chúng ta hãy đi ra đường Chúng ta sẽ đảm nhận bất cứ điều gì dù cách của chúng tôi Hãy nắm lấy tay tôi Hãy nắm lấy tay tôi Hãy đi trên một chuyến xe Chúng ta đang đi vào thời gian Bám chặt lấy tôi... Và tôi hứa mọi lúc Tôi sẽ ở bên cạnh bạn Tôi thấy mọi thứ ở đây Đừng lo lắng cho tôi Tôi không bao giờ rời xa bạn Tôi sẽ không rời khỏi tay bạn Nắm chặt lấy tôi Hãy đi một chuyến xe Chúng tôi vào thời gian... Bám chặt lấy tôi... Sản xuất Hình ảnh Video ms:Bersedia id:Siap en:Bersedia Thể_loại:Bài hát